Attributes Unchained
Attributes Unchained '''is an fighting video game created by Bestod. Story Near future, arriving to the dust and ashes, including for many memories are no longer in the far future in 2551. Until there is the most powerfull abilities in the universe, including elementals where is belong to the strategy and destiny arriving in the future while ago, forms an known species called "Attributes" where arriving in the world of the Attributes, forces to the 7 worlds: Magmasta, Ploodest, Froznow, Bronzen, Woodstar, Holygoss and Shinya. They now excuses for the battlefield by the Kripbaulen, the world most dangerous faction in the history. Forced to the Ultimate Attributes of Ancient Tournament will retrived the relics where they belongs to stealing by warmaster, Pilltax. Otherwise will contains easy learn at the fights to death and womens are known gets sex, this means could finest for every species. Gameplay and Features ''Attributes Unchained plays like the ''Dragon Ball FighterZ ''at the most 4D fighting game, also including the feature elements of ''Mortal Kombat ''and ''Street Fighter but including the most featuring at the different gameplay. The gameplay format is 4D and is using the most important gameplay elements and also shades of Killer Instinct, Fighting EX Layer, M.U.G.E.N ''and ''Terrordrome: Reign of the Legends. The first game that have a 4D game. The game is also have '''Porn Mode, which is different? Well Porn Mode is using only female characters while male characters are durring to fights in other modes, infact each female characters will gets horny. The special mechanics for Attributes Unchained was introducted Enhanced_Update, which is using upgrade signature moves for all characters, not even looks like, there will be remains for Meter-Burn. One of the newlest mechanic is Massive Combos, which is included bash more combos and hitting on the special (unliked Tekken). There is the most Awakening Mode to have extremely strongest characters yet! Infact there is "Dark Gyan" who haves Dark Fire within the problems that's only on the first installment. The Awakening Mode is came from the sequel, that's right, each characters will awakeing at the light and dark beings within the era of the future instincts. Onces have a EX gauge and DX gauge together at the moment, the gauges can be two others but the most improved, there is each super moves at the series, the first one is X-Ray Move (form the gameplay of the Mortal Kombat), the second is sure be Hyper Attack (form the gameplay of Marvel vs. Capcom) and also the biggest threat, Ultimate Power, the dangerous moves of the game was using very strong. The Fatalities of the game are the Vecktalities, with each character having two of them. This is been death rampage at massacre to be like Mortal Kombat. Each characters have a different Attributes, which is including best. There is also have True Attribute, which is respect or each elementals have some strongest and weakness and allready have Card Strike, Attraders using cards until card bar is fulled to activate of each cards. The game is using shared universe above the Futuristic Warriors Network, the most important that is need to have most smooth 80 frames to used online. There is onces the two modes, Arcade and Story. For the Arcade Mode has 12 regular matches, followed by the Rival Match being the 11th battle and concluding with the final fight against the warmaster, Pilltax. And for the Story Mode, which is included epic cinematic for the most have character story, similar to Street Fighter V, also haves 12 chapters (most like Mortal Kombat reboot and Injustice series) on the general story. I used Galaxy Mode '''to framed the whole worlds and you needed to choose characters to travel on galaxies. There is '''Equipment Model, believe or not, each characters can equip armors and weapons to increase stats. Two modes are remain? Including Merge Attributen '''and '''Forgetruction. As Merge Attributen, will gain levels and ranks for all characters (except Pilltax) will gather more powers and then being awakens and rising to become more power. As Forgetruction, when they have equipments, they need forges of armors and weapons to increased strength, abilities, speed, etc. Onces will have skills for all rosters. I official used the Futuristic Engine '''to have most realistics and most graphics. The game is used the '''Kode_Model when is maked deal within updates. This Kode_Model can maked an 4D game of the first Deviant Fighter who wasn't maded in the circle, and then if i will maded deal within the best Engine like Unreal Engine and Unity. Characters Default * Aterna * Barug and Banpun * Cladya * Gravionna * Gyan * Heartina * Hental * Izzard * Kedd * Larria * Luman * Nazanna * Pefecca * Psyo * Rangief * Soyuasally * Thunock * Yourit and Zpirit Hidden * Angale (Beat Arcade Mode with Larria and Thunock) * Beezana (Beat Arcade Mode with 9 female characters) * Darskin (Beat Arcade Mode with Gyan, Nazanna and Izzard) * Esbrie (Beat Arcade Mode with Aterna and Pefecca) * Fakkie (Beat Arcade Mode with Soyuasally and Heartina) * Jaka-Jaka (Beat Arcade Mode with Kedd and Psyo) * Kerror (Beat Arcade Mode with Luman, Rangief and Hental) * Mightfall (Beat Arcade Mode with 9 male characters) Final Boss * Pilltax Pre-Order * Zardock Arenas Default # Blocked Caves # Building Large-Tower # Goddess Waterfall # Home Palace # Houses of the Ghosts # Icey Park # Kwovvak # Machine in Space # Marvelous House # Mellan Castle # Motel Unlikeded # Neighborhood LoneHome # Sweet Mercy Street # The Farm of Lights # The Jungle Hot # Undercover ColdRush # Washington # York Big City Hidden # Airport Strategy # Final Clock Towera # Flashnight Party # Ground Air-Station # Heaven Kingdoms # Train Warning # Tree Heartless # Water Fresh Stage Final Boss # Lair of the Kripbaulen Pre-Order # Judge Military Camp Category:Fighting Games Category:Video Games